


Secondary Succession

by Anosrepasi



Series: Soil and Ashes [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU building, Drabble Collection, Supplementary scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anosrepasi/pseuds/Anosrepasi
Summary: A collection of drabbles and side stories from the AU world of Soil and Ashes.





	Secondary Succession

Fili was freaking out, far more than he needed to in Kili’s opinion.

The blonde god had started pacing ever since Thorin had disappeared on what they all could only assume was an effort to go find the gardener Fili and Kili had brought into the city. Balin and Dwalin were peppering Frerin with questions thankfully, which means that Kili could deal with Fili without having to worry about the older Erebor residents panicking his brother further.

“Uncle wouldn’t do anything to Bilbo right?” Fili asked no one in particular, kicking at the ground as he walked back and forth, while Kili was seated nearby in a newly formed patch of grass along the walkway of the dock.

“No, at worst, Uncle will yell at Bilbo and Bilbo will yell back and they’ll just stand there arguing at each other. Remember the time Bilbo got in a row with another god at one of Merry’s parties? It’ll be like that.”

“What if he just kicks Bilbo out of the city? Or wants to punish him for us bringing him here?”

“Fi, this is Uncle Thorin we’re talking about. What’s he going to do? Throw Bilbo in Erebor’s non-existent dungeon and hold him prisoner?”

Fili seemed to realize how ridiculous he sounded and slowed his pacing a bit though he still looked worried. “We should have left earlier.”

Kili shrugged from where he was sitting and absently pulled at the blades of grass, “Thorin got back early. Can’t account for everything.”

A large hand thwaped the back of Kilis head and his hands shot up to rub the spot as Dwalin mimicked his words, “Can’t account for everything, maybe you could have put a little more thought about sneaking someone into Erebor without vetting the person first?”

Kili scowled up at the large man, “Violence isn’t nice, Dwalin. Plus, we can trust Bilbo, I’m sure you’ll like him once you meet him.”

“Still-” Balin continued while Dwalin rolled his eyes. “It might have helped to inform at least one of us that you boys were planning this. The timing of it was unfortunate.”

Fili frowned from where he was standing, “Did Thorin’s meeting not go well?”

Balin and Dwalin shared a look the Kili assumed meant they were thinking of the best way to break the news. Balin cleared his throat after a moment and spoke plainly. “It did not.”

Fili stood for a moment before rubbing his hand over his face, “Bilbo’s dealing with an angry Thorin. That can’t end well.”

Fili made eye contact with Kili. Kili decided the truth would be the best comfort in this case, “They’re definitely arguing.”


End file.
